In the production of personal care products, a number of different components and materials are required to construct the products. In the case of diaper manufacture, for example, these components include a backing material, which is a film, and an inner liner, which is typically a nonwoven web. Also, composite structures of synthetic and natural fibers have utility as absorbent media in a variety of personal care products. These various synthetic components are typically made from thermoplastic polymers such as polyethylene or polypropylene. However, with a greater emphasis being placed on protecting the environment today, there is a need to develop materials which are more compatible with existing and developing waste technologies while still delivering the performance consumers have come to expect.
Copolymers of (meth)acrylate esters and (meth)acrylic acid are of environmental interest because of their solubility in alkaline solutions or upon prolonged exposure to moisture, even though they are relatively hydrophobic. Unfortunately, the physical properties which make these materials desirable from an environmental standpoint can make them unsuitable for personal care products. In particular, films made from these polymers in contact with synthetic urine for a period greater than one hour will become hydrated, weak and sticky. This is obviously unacceptable for use in diapers, for example. Films made from these polymers also suffer from a lack of toughness and tear resistance. Films and nonwovens made from these copolymers are somewhat sticky and tend to stick or "block" in roll form. In addition, dimensional stability and aesthetic properties of these materials are also poor. Finally, the viscosity of these polymers in the temperature ranges appropriate for the production of nonwovens is too high to be compatible with certain nonwoven processes.
Therefore there is a need for copolymers of (meth)acrylate esters and (meth)acrylic acid which have modified properties suitable for use as components in personal care products.